Josie's perspective
by littleowl11
Summary: Josie's view on the fight between her and Sapphire in book 1. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hi fellow Ingo lovers. Just out of interest, do you put a capital I before Ingo? Because that's what I've been doing. It's a name isn't it? But anyways, first fanfic! I'm kind of nervous. It's different. This one doesn't have any merpeople in it. This is Josie's perspective on the fight between her and Sapphy in book one. It actually turned out a bit more like a Jacqueline Wilson story then an Ingo fanfic! I hope you guys like it anyways. Fingers crossed!**

I see Katie walking across the playground with Sapphire Trewhella. She is probably consoling her about her dad, like everyone else was when she came back to school after the accident. I feel jealousy surge inside me. Why does _she _get all that attention, while no-one gave a rat's arse when my dad left? _Josie you idiot, you didn't tell anyone about that! _Oh yeah. I know it's stupid to be jealous of Sapphire now, after her dad drowned, but she has nice brother, and a nice mum, and a nice house, and everyone seems to like her. I bet her dad didn't actually drown. People don't just disappear, with their hearts still full of love. That doesn't happen in real life. People hurt you, and sneak off in the middle of the night to go and hurt someone else. Or at least that's what happened with my dad. I remember how he would drink all night, and come home, and hit us, and leave and drink some more. I remember when he left us for someone else. I think of what my mother said when the newspaper stated that Mathew had drowned. "If he drowned, why has no-one found him? I think he would have washed up by now. He probably just left them for another woman." _Maybe a mermaid, like in the old story_ I thought. I could tell by the bitter look on mum's face as she spat the words out, I could tell that she was thinking of our dad. I was thinking of him as Sapphire walked past, and that is probably why I said what I said. "Everyone thinks your dad drowned, and they feel really sorry for you, but my mum says most likely he's gone off with another woman." Saying those words felt good, but seeing Sapphire's angry, hurt expression made me remember how bad it felt to lose my dad, who I cared about, despite his abuse and his drinking habits. I began to regret what I had said. I should have known that she wouldn't just leave it there, and that she would retaliate, so it shouldn't have been such a shock when she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me. I hit the playground wall and fell. I stuck out my hand to break my fall. The sudden pain shocked tears into my eyes, but I think the real reason I was crying was because of my father. I couldn't let people know that, though. "My hand" I say, trying to make the tears look like they were out of pain. "She's hurt my hand." Mrs. Tehidy saw me fall, and ran over. "Are you okay, sweetie? Is it your hand? Oh dear. Come on, we'll take you to the nurse's office, and try and find a plaster for you." I walk off with her, and she slowly washes my hand and sticks a big plaster over it. Esther is outside the office, waiting for me. "Are you okay, Jose?" She asks softly. Esther is a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without her. She was the only person I told about dad. I told her exactly what I was feeling at the time, and why I was so jealous of Sapphire. She nodded and took in everything I was saying. We went to the bathrooms, and everyone asked me exactly what happened. I didn't say much. I can't help but think that I wouldn't mind making friends with Sapphire. She doesn't like me, because of something I said during the week in which my dad left. She didn't know how angry and sad I was, so she probably assumed I was just being mean to her for no reason. Maybe I could make it up to her? After being asked about what happened for the thousandth time, I just say "I said something that upset her, and she pushed me. Right then Sapphire herself walked in. Uh oh, she probably heard what I just told everyone, which will make it seem like I was gossiping about her.

"If you open your mouth about my dad again I'll push you into that ditch that's full of nettles outside the hall." Her dark eyes flash with anger, and I can see that she means it. No chance of making friends then. To be honest I'm a little scared. She surprised me by fighting back, which no-one had seen her do before. Who knows what else she can do when she's angry? Esther puts her arm around me. "Stop bullying Josie, Sapphire." She says. Katie looks almost as angry as Sapphire. "She's the bully" she says, pointing to me. She's right though, I feel awful. I consider telling my brother Michael. It isn't a good idea; he'd only get into a fight with Sapphire's brother Conor. I love Mike, but ever since dad left, he has become quite violent. I don't want to risk starting another fight.

**Sorry for that shaky finish to the story. I couldn't think of how to end it ****:/ **

**Please review**!

**xxx**


End file.
